


尾巴的妙用

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy





	尾巴的妙用

尾巴根部是极其敏感的地方，就算尾巴被隐藏起来也是如此。  
刚的嗓音沙哑又甜蜜，光一将手伸进了他的裤子里面揉搓着那块敏感的肌肤亲吻着他的耳朵，他听到自己的嗓音同样沙哑：“给我看。”  
“呜~~不……不行……”  
刚紧紧地抱着光一的腰在他怀中拼命地躲，酥麻甘美的快感从腰间炸开，他瞬间就酥了一半，只觉得身下燃起了一股令他忍无可忍的痒。  
他忍不住了。  
光一摸到了一根毛茸茸的东西在自己手底下渐渐长了起来，他探头看去却吃惊的瞪大了眼睛。  
那是一根柔软蓬松、极漂亮的大尾巴，有着深橙的底色和环状的花纹。他忍不住轻轻摸了摸尾巴的皮毛，触手柔滑简直如同缎子一般，光一几乎瞬间就爱上了抚摸它的感觉。  
“好可爱……”他喃喃着叹道，手指反复骚动着尾巴根略厚实些的毛发。他曾经无数次想过刚尾巴的样子，却没想到真相竟然是这样。这却也确实是最配刚的尾巴了。  
尾巴根被反复揉捏，麻痒直接让他整个人都软在了光一怀里。光一躺回床上见到他面颊绯红咬着嘴唇的模样，下身腾地就硬了起来。  
“Tsuyo……”  
他只叫了一声就认真且郑重地吻了他。  
暗红色的恶魔之尾贴着刚的尾巴根部缓缓地缠绕上去，一圈圈地将他缠紧。一股尖锐的快感直冲头顶，随即顺着脊椎扩散开来舒爽的愉悦散布至全身，如同海浪扑在沙滩上打出来的白色浪花，带着阳光下晶莹的小泡泡欢快地舞蹈。  
尾巴跟光一的缠绕在一起，刚感受到了从未想过的奇妙感觉，很舒服，却也让他的心脏狂跳，像是有个人在拿一根又轻又软的白色鹅毛直接搔动着他的大脑和他的心脏，那没有着落的痒让他有些心慌，只得用力圈紧了光一的脖子热情地同他接吻。  
光一口中还残留着他刚刚喝过的汽水的甜味，刚急不可耐地翻身跨在他身上渴极了一般汲取着他口中的温度，光一迁就地任他将自己的唇舌吮得又麻又痛，心中默默念起了早已准备好的咒文。  
蓦地一股钻心的痛让刚挣脱了光一的吻轻叫出声，他想回头看看自己正散发着高热的尾巴，但被光一温柔却坚定地按下了脑袋。  
他贴着他的嘴唇喃喃：“Tsuyo相信我……很快就好了，很快的……”  
刚知道光一是在对自己施展某种法术，一股力量从他的尾巴根部最脆弱的地方刺入了身体当中，令头脑麻痹的剧痛还伴随着难以忽视的快感，他只觉得瞬间自己早已坚硬的性器涌出了滑溜溜的腺液打湿了内裤，他不适地稍微扭了一下腰部，却在光一身上磨蹭出了更大的快感。  
那一缕剧痛一路向上缠绕上了自己的心脏，然后猛地化作暖流将它包围。之前紧紧缠绕着他尾巴的力量消失了，刚慢慢地摆动了一下尾巴只觉得身体软绵绵的发酸，卸了力气趴在光一身上半眯着眼睛疑惑地问：“那是什么？”  
“我是你的守护者了。”光一的嗓音中透着喜悦，他温柔地抚摸着刚汗湿的头发低声道，“以后你的全部痛苦我都为你分担一半，你遇到危险我就能瞬间出现在你身边……我永远忠于你，Tsuyo，你可以命令我为你做任何事。”  
刚惊呆了，他结结巴巴道：“可是、可是你都……都没征求过我的同意？”  
“守护契约束缚的只有我一个人。”光一再也掩饰不住爱意，他亲密地摩挲着刚泛着热度的脸颊呢喃道，“我甘愿一生忠于你守护你……但你不要有任何负担，我只你一个，你却可以有很多很多的守护者……”  
他的表情黯然中带了些悲伤，刚瞬间抓住了他想要放下的手重新贴回脸颊上脱口而出：“我也只你一个！”  
话说出口他就满脸通红，甩开光一的手还在他胸口捶了一下。光一笑着侧躺过来将他放在床上搂住，尾巴依旧亲昵地勾着他的，磨蹭之间腰下火焰重新燃起，光一用沙哑的嗓音说道：“衣服脱了吧……”  
刚咬着嘴唇轻轻“嗯”了一声，坐起来迅速脱掉了上衣，然后把手放在裤子的腰带上，涨红了脸叫着“你不许看！”边背过了身去。  
“好，我不看。”光一宠溺地笑着来到床边把自己的衣服全部脱掉随后背对着床坐下。身后窸窸窣窣传来了衣料摩擦的声音，听得他心里痒得要命，却死命掐着大腿控制着自己没有回头。  
刚脱好了裤子之后红着脸把湿漉漉的内裤卷起来塞到床脚，回头一看光一背挺得笔直坐在床边，心里一软缩在被子里小声说：“我好了……你过来吧，别着凉了。”  
“嗯。”光一松了口气转身钻进了被窝里，搂过刚第一个动作就是又拿尾巴缠住了他。  
他想这样做已经很久了，这里的传统就是用尾巴接触来表达爱意，传说越是相爱就越能够从尾巴交缠中获得快感，刚才惦记着惦记着守护契约还没来得及好好体会，这时候勾着刚柔软暖和的尾巴一瞬间酸酸麻麻的刺激直冲头顶，爽到他几乎要射了。刚也是同样，他害羞地闭着眼睛却紧紧地跟光一拥抱在了一起。  
“Tsuyo……愿意跟我做吗？”  
“诶？不……我……”刚反应过来光一所说的意思脑袋里面嗡了一声，他的手指轻轻抠着光一腰侧小声说，“怕痛……别了吧……”  
光一是憋得发慌，但是刚不愿意他也不会去勉强，只安慰道：“好，那我们不做，啊。”  
随即他抽出了刚枕着的手臂往被子里钻去，钻到刚胸前的位置拿鼻尖蹭蹭他软软的胸肉，张口含住了一边轻舔，同时撤开了尾巴换上手去抚摸揉捏，那尾巴尖收敛了锋利的刺变得又钝又圆直往刚的身后戳去。  
“诶？别……啊嗯~~扣酱你……干……啊啊~痒……”  
刚软在床上扭动着身体，尾巴根泛起的酸麻暂不必说，胸口那又痒又急人的感觉直逼着他涌出了眼泪，又有凉凉的东西在他肛口来回乱戳，找到最柔软的入口处就对准了那边用力向内钻去，他紧紧地揪住床单蹬着腿，但是光一的尾巴又长又灵巧，刚的这点挣扎根本不管用处。  
光一胡乱揉搓着刚的尾巴将他那漂亮的皮毛揉得乱成一团，他心里的火烧得他要发疯，拱起腰在刚大腿上胡乱拱蹭着泄愤似的咬着他挺立的乳首又是磨又是吸，直到那可怜的小肉粒发烫肿胀到了极点才松口换了另一边。  
刚也快要疯掉了，他不论怎样躲都躲不开光一的尾巴，那钝化了的倒钩勾得他不知道那个地方钻心得痒，光一还在那边玩命似的来回进出摩擦，他听到自己的嗓子带着哭腔都喊得哑了也不见光一体贴自己一点。  
然而他明明就舒服得快要升天了，光一怎么可能体贴这之后的这种口不对心呢？  
“等你适应了我的尾巴……”光一又蹭上去吻了他的嘴唇，拉着他的手握住自己滚烫的性器揉搓，“这里就可以进去了……”  
“嗯~”刚浑身一个激灵，他张开腿夹住光一的身体磨蹭着咬住他的肩膀，“不要尾巴……你进来，你这就进来！”  
“诶？”光一被他突如其来的热情吓了一跳，却不知道自己没完没了玩弄他的尾巴已经彻底将他弄得发了情，刚见他没反应干脆一把揪住了光一的尾巴拖出自己的身体，犹豫着用手指戳进了下身细小的孔洞中。  
他这两年可是学了不少本事，清洁一下外加润滑实在是再简单不过的事情了。他甚至都给自己松弛了肌肉让光一可以直接进来不会弄伤自己……  
从没有想过有一天自己也可以热情到这个地步，但是刚真的忍不了了，从早些时候光一救了自己开始，他就急切地渴望更清楚地感受到爱意，此时竟恨不得光一把自己吃了才好。  
“Tsuyo……”光一又惊又喜捏着他的尾巴说，“洗澡……”“我清理好了！”“润滑……”“弄好了！”“那我先帮你扩张……”“都弄好了你到底上不上！”  
炸了毛似的刚吼出这一句之后就羞得恨不得把舌头咬下来，光一立刻不客气地翻身压住他，拉开他的腿执着性器顶上了柔软的穴口。  
刚难免还是有些紧张，他纠紧了床单歪头双眼紧闭等待着。  
虽然说润滑和扩张他都准备好了，但第一次被粗长的东西侵入身体依旧不怎么好受。他拧紧了眉头反射性地蠕动着肌肉，却听到光一闷哼了一声伏在他身上。  
“Tsuyo里面好紧好热……”他对着刚红彤彤的耳朵悄声说，“吸得我好舒服啊。”  
“啊…~不许说这种话……”  
刚羞得立刻去捂他的嘴，光一却就势含住了他的手指轻舔一边活动着腰缓缓进出让他适应。  
比尾巴粗上好几圈的肉棒将他塞得满满的，刚紧紧地闭着眼睛逃避着羞涩地感觉紧紧抱着光一的肩背。每一次被他顶到里面都会浑身颤抖一下，性器尖端张开的肉棱刮蹭地他酥爽难耐脑袋里面糊成一团，他甚至不敢想要是待会儿光一的动作快起来的话……  
再也忍不住了的光一见刚没有丝毫痛苦的模样，这就渐渐地加快了速度。他堵住了刚想要呼喊叫停的嘴巴将他的舌勾到自己口中用力地吮吻，刚被他弄得舌根发麻几乎无暇喘息，腰下酥麻中透着畅快的感觉渐渐地被他习惯，一丝丝甜意渗出，只要抓住了这一缕蜜似的浓厚迷人的甜，快感就如同潮水一般连天涌来瞬间将他吞没。  
细窄的甬道又紧又热地吸着自己不放，光一脑袋里面炸开了锅，他也是第一次体会跟人亲热的感觉所以根本控制不住，也不管刚带着哭腔的求饶紧抓着他的腰不知疲倦地在他身体里面横冲直撞。  
随着他蛮横的插捣后穴潮湿地蠕动着淫靡地咕叽咕叽一通乱响，多汁的水声刺激得他更是停不下来一般憋着一股劲抽插不停，每每撞在刚的屁股上都拍得他又痛又麻，啪啪声越发响亮起来。  
谁能想到一直以来温柔体贴的光一第一次亲热却半点都不温柔，刚此时却顾不得委屈，下身像是烧着了似的火烫，整个身体都燥热的快要爆炸开了，光一在他柔软的内里横冲直撞搔刮得细嫩的内壁麻酥酥得发着烫，那把火直烧到了心口，刚受不了地用力揉搓着心脏附近的位置，渴望地冲着光一伸出了手臂。  
光一立刻俯下身子将他一把捞起来抱在怀里同时向后倒去调整了一下姿势，刚被他拉起来整个人都坐在了他胯上，性器顶得更深他半张着嘴几处些颤抖着的呻吟来浑身颤个不停，光一将他固定在怀里之后就像装了马达似的飞速向上颠着顶他，肉棒尖端顶开了细窄的甬道蛮横地戳向了最里头，刚只觉得心脏都在被他顶着一下下的颤。  
“别……啊啊~~我……嗯~~坏了、要……啊啊~~”  
似痛似喜的哽咽着，刚说不出完整的求饶来，只能用力勒着光一的脖子让自己不至于软倒下去。光一依旧不知疲惫地顶动着他，刚直翘着的性器挤在两人之间被上下磨蹭着一片湿滑，他忍不住腾出手去握紧了都不用主动揉捏，借着光一的力度就足够令快感让他失去理智了。  
白皙的肌肤泛起了情欲的淡粉颜色，刚憋着一口气想要让自己清醒，却发觉那样做可以令快感放大好多倍，他像是发现了窍门似的开始憋气，大尾巴像是鞭子似的在光一腿上来回抽打。  
窒息的感觉让他身体里面一切触感都被放大，光一低低的闷哼声仿佛也带了回响，刚直到憋不住了才一口气长长地吐出来，却因为松软了身体而被光一顶得更加厉害控制不住哭喊出声：“啊啊不要了~~呜……深了……扣酱~~舒服啊嗯~~烫……烫~~！不要了呜……” 被来回顶撞得呻吟都变得支离破碎可怜兮兮，刚垂下脑袋抵住光一的肩膀低低地哽咽着埋怨他。 “坏……啊嗯~~扣酱……啊坏、欺负……我……~~~呜……” “不舒服吗？”光一低喘着啃咬他的耳朵，“Tsuyo你不乖，明明很舒服吧？” 光一的尾巴绕到他身后忽的缠上了那条因为舒服而炸开了毛的大尾巴，一圈又一圈紧紧地箍住它，刚因为突如其来的袭击绷紧了身体，光一被他夹得哼了一声，起身抱着他将他按在了床上……

好像做过头了。  
直到光一吃饱喝足才醒悟过来，他立刻弹起来跪坐在一旁，空气中弥漫着的味道让他后知后觉脸红起来。  
有点激烈啊……  
刚早就失了神志瘫软在床上，小巧水润的嘴唇半张着露出一点胭脂红的舌尖，脖颈到胸口全都是啃出来吮出来的牙印吻痕红红紫紫显眼异常，两粒乳首还肿着立在雪白的胸脯上，小腹已经是濡湿的一大片，肉棒涨得紫红软软地歪倒在一边，已经被完全操开的后穴一时间没能全部合拢，蠕动着一下下可怜兮兮地收缩着吐出一股股乳白的精液，顺着臀缝滑下直流到了尾巴上、打湿了尾巴根的大片毛发。  
他的尾巴绵软无力地摆动着，悄悄地卷起来覆盖在惨不忍睹的下身之后便伏在那边不动了。  
刚那可怜兮兮的模样看得光一恨不得扑上去再来一回，但是理智告诉他这第一次已经太过激烈，就算刚有能力给自己恢复体力，但是再继续下去也不是一个合格的恋人应该做的事情了。  
光一逼着自己移开视线，下床之后温柔地将刚抱起来去浴室冲洗了身体，他还特意仔仔细细地把刚的尾巴清洗干净，随后才将他抱回床上。

 

=====================  
特别要解释一下，守护契约分享的痛是受伤的那种痛，大爷才不会在压吱呦的时候也体会到被压的感觉呢不要乱想233333


End file.
